About Duty and Escape Hatches
by Xisca
Summary: Hermione is the daughter of the King of England and has to cope with the duties that come with that. She has to find a husband but falls in love with on of the servants...can their love defeat the obstacles laid in there way? HermionexRon


So this is a complete new story

So this is a complete new story! It's Hermione x Ron again and is taking place in England of the 16th century…enjoy.

--

**About duties and ****escape hatches**

'_Dear diary,_

_Life as a princess is much harder that some people might think. Today again I've been told by chaperone how to sit properly. This is driving me crazy. I wish I could live a normal life. I wish I could just do what I want to. How I wish not to have to ask to be allowed to move. Since mother died I've no one to talk to. God may bless her. And Father, oh my father…he's burying himself underneath his work. I haven't seen him in days. This might be the way to cope with my mother's death, but I don't understand why he then doesn't even want to see me. _

_I feel left alone. How I envy all those young girls having no responsibilities. They don't have to worry about how to act, how to sit, how to walk…oh how terribly boring my life is.'_

Hermione closed her diary and cautiously stowed it back into the secret drawer of her desk. There she would keep all her personal things which were important to her. Besides old letters in there were certain things that would remind her of her mother. For example the necklace she gave to Hermione for her 14th birthday.

Three years have passed since then. She has become a young lady of an enormous beauty. A lot of men were canvassing for her, but she didn't really care for them. Her heart belonged to somebody else, since she first laid eyes upon him…

Her father expected of her to fall for a prince or a duke. Love wasn't important to him. What counted were money, royal ancestry and power. He was obsessed of the thought to marry his daughter to someone mighty and powerful. His reasons as a father were comprehensible since he just wanted the best for his beloved and only daughter. He wanted her not to miss anything. He had good intentions, though it wouldn't make Hermione happy…

Hermione met the boy at the age of fifteen when he was hired by his father to work on the court.

She could remember that day as if it had been just the day before. She was sitting on her throne next to her father…bored. Then he walked up the hall and took a bow at the end.

Then their eyes met for the first time. Anytime Hermione thinks about that moment she shivers again. It was a feeling as if he had known the boy for all time. She instantly felt connected to him.

The following days she would try to speak to him but it was quite hard to come near him since her chaperone was so strict.

One day Hermione just fled out of the hands of her chaperone in order to look for him. She found him in the garden as he was arranging the flowers.

When he recognized her, he froze and slightly blushed. As he regained his senses he took a bow but was instantly stopped by Hermione.

"_Don't…please…you don't have to take a bow."_ She said as she touched him slightly on his shoulder.

The red headed boy blushed once more as he felt the soft touch of the girl only known to him as the princess.

"_What's your name?" _Hermione asked him gently.

"_My…my name? You're asking me for my name?"_ As he recognized the reassuring smile of hers he answered: _"Ron. My name is Ron Weasley."_

"_My name is Hermione, it's nice to meet you."_ She said as she reached out her hand. Ron took her hand into his, made a curtsy and gently kissed her hand.

Hermione shivered as he felt Ron's lips on her skin. It wasn't the first time that a man had done so, since it was a rite to do so. Though it felt different, she even blushed slightly and her heart began to beat faster…

She often thinks about that moment. Two years have passed since then though they haven't met again. Only when they passed their way per accidence or even on purpose sometimes, but they wouldn't find a way to talk to each other. Hermione was cursing her chaperone who was watching every step she took.

After she got ready for bed, she lied down thinking about a way to meet Ron once more. She wanted it so badly.

--

Three days later there was a huge ball to which everyone with high status and name was invited to.

Hermione had to shake lots of hands and she soon got a cramp in her face from having to smile so often. She hated such events. All those people were trying to impose her father, the king. And lots of them were trying to get closer to Hermione and were canvassing for her. Close to midnight she was finally able to escape the mass of people seeming to try to suffocate her.

She walked out on the balcony from there she would take the stairs down into the beautiful garden.

She looked up to the stars and breathed in the cold air, smelling the scent of nature. She felt free. Free from her chains of being the daughter of the king of England.

After walking a while she suddenly heard a noise. She was quite frightened since it was pretty dark outside only lid by the moon and his children – the stars.

She saw a shadow coming near her and she moved backwards – holding her breath in fear. She almost tripped as she saw the well known face…

"_Ron!"_ she shouted out loud in delight.

"_Shh…they'll hear you."_ Ron said having a finger covering his mouth.

"_I'm sorry."_ Hermione whispered.

"_You don't have to be, princess."_ He took a bow.

"_Didn't I tell you not to do that anymore? And please call my Hermione. I'm not just a princess it sounds so harsh for me. I'm rather human…just an ordinary girl."_ She said.

"_An ordinary girl? You? Hermione…you're more than just ordinary. Not just because you're the daughter of our king, rather because your stunning beauty and your gentleness towards me. No one here treats me like this."_ Ron answered in a low voice.

"_That's just because no one likes you as much as I do."_ Hermione whispered as she took a step towards him and her pulse began to go off.

Ron stepped towards her also and there were only a few inches left between them.

"_I don't know if I can do this…"_ Hermione whispered with teary eyes.

Ron reached out his hand in order to touch Hermione's cheek, but he was too shy and stopped the movement right in the air. After all she still was the daughter of his boss who also was the king. Hermione noticed him being insecure and took his hand and covered her mouth with it looking him straight in the eyes.

She began to kiss his fingers softly as Ron placed his other hand round her waistline in order to pull her closer.

For that moment they both forgot who they were. Hermione forgot about being the princess as well as Ron forgot about being a meaningless servant.

Ron kissed Hermione gently as she opened her mouth almost automatically. She could feel his tongue finding its way slowly into her mouth. His strong arms were dragging her further into the shadows of the night. They sat down underneath a tree where no one would see them. They wouldn't let go off each other and they kissed as they embraced.

Hermione felt the soft grass underneath her as she lay back. Ron was on top having an arm around her and just looking at her.

"_It's such a beautiful night."_ Hermione said as she looked at the stars which were outspread above her glistening onto her and Ron. She felt as save as she has never done before and she would give her life for this moment to be never-ending.

Suddenly Ron stood up. He was looking towards the castle. Hermione couldn't see his face…couldn't see his tears.

"_What is it?"_ Hermione said as she got up.

"_It's…it's just that…"_ he turned facing Hermione – his tears glistening as they reflected the light of the stars _"we're from different worlds. We'll never be able to be together."_

Hermione rushed towards him in order to hug him tight. _"But now…at least for now we can be together. Let's just seize this moments of bliss." _She said with a bumpy but still definitive voice.

Her words made him feel stronger that ever. His love towards her would be able to conquer anything…

Hermione kissed him softly and he responded her kiss with more kissed which grew harder and more intense. Ron dragged Hermione against the tree where she rested on.

He began to kiss her neck and wander slowly down to her chest. Every kiss that hit her bare skin would make her feel a rush of lust coming up inside her body. She had her hands placed onto Ron's neck and the other one on his chest. The one on his chest then wandered down to lower regions where she would softly squeeze Ron's package. She blushed immediately but that wouldn't keep her from opening the fly of his trousers. As his pants fell down Ron had already started to undress Hermione. He had opened the first buttons of her dress and kissed her breasts.

A float of lust was rushing through Hermione's body and she lifted one leg in order to place it around Ron's waist.

As he realized what she was doing he lifted her up a little bit, pressing her body harder against the tree. She then was able to lift the other leg up to and crossed them on Ron's back. Ron was having a hard-on and eventually pierced into Hermione's body. He could feel her warmth as he was unified with her body completely. Hermione started to press Ron's body and therefore his penis closer to her body – further into her by tightening her legs.

She then reached her sexual climax and a gust of mere satisfaction was paralyzing her body. She kissed Ron's neck passionately and moved up towards his ear which she would bite softly.

They were kissing each other for another half an hour not letting each other go, still being unified in mere bliss.

Then Ron softly pulled his penis out of Hermione and she lowered her legs. When Hermione was standing on the ground again they kissed again passionately and hugged tightly.

"_I love you."_ Hermione whispered as a single tear was finding her way down her cheek.

"_I love you too. More than words could ever express."_ Ron said and then softly kissed her tear away.

Five minutes later Hermione said: _"Oh my…what time is it? They're probably looking for me…I have to go! I'm so sorry…I…I…"_ tears were running down her face and she lowered her face.

Ron placed two fingers underneath Hermione's chin in order to lift her face up, looking into here eyes he said: _"Don't worry. Go…it's alright. It's going to be just fine…"_ he kissed her on the forehead.

Hermione then pulled herself together, got dressed properly again and walked back to the castle. As she was almost out of Ron's sight he whispered: _"I love you…"_

--

The days passed and Hermione's feelings were up side down. She wanted to see Ron so badly and her lips seemed to cry for his.

One day her father sent for her. He wanted to talk to her.

Hermione was quite nervous because the last time she had a real conversation with him was too long ago to even remember what it was about.

She walked into his study room, took a bow and said…

"_Beloved father, you were calling for me?"_

King – definitive voice: _"Yes. It's rather important. Come on Hermione, take a seat."_

Hermione – afraid of what might come next: _"I'll listen, father."_

King: _"You know your 18__th__ birthday is coming up and you're still unwed. I think it's time for you to choose one of your suitors for marriage. Actually I've already thought of a matching one. Sir Draco Malfoy. He's only a few years older than you – turning 35 next month. He's very powerful my dear, it would be the right choice."_

Hermione felt her stomach cramping together and her breath was almost taken away. She felt dizziness overcoming her and she tried very hard not to get up and just run out of the room – screaming.

'_Draco Malfoy? He can't be serious…he is the most disgusting man she knew. He might be rich and powerful and I have to admit that a lot of women adore him because of his looks but he is the most fake person ever. And Ron…oh my god…no I can't marry him!' _

"_Father…I don't…I don't want to marry Sir Malfoy."_ Hermione said with a shaky voice. She was afraid of her father's reaction.

"_Excuse me? With all the respect…that's not your decision. You have to think of your people. As soon as I die, and you know that day can be any day, you will be queen. And you need a king on your side. What did you think? That you can reign all on your own?"_ he said with a concerned expression on his face.

A tear ran down Hermione's face. She didn't know what to say. She hadn't thought about the people or about her becoming the queen for once.

Her father seemed not to be able to handle his daughter crying. He looked desperately at her and eventually got up in order to hug her.

"_Hush…please stop crying. What is it?"_ he said.

Hermione – whiny voice: _"I…it's …well I've fallen in love with somebody else." _

King: _"What? But that's fantastic!"_

Hermione – looking up with a confused expression: _"What do you mean?"_

King: _"I thought you wouldn't be interested in marrying at all! So I thought it would be the easiest to choose for you since you seemed not to be able to. So who do you prefer? Sir Ackroyd? He's a quite handsome man. I heard the maids talking about him."_ He tried to laugh but it sounded more like a cough. He wasn't quite the funny guy. _"Who ever it is, I want you to be happy."_

Hermione looked up into her fathers eyes. _'Can I tell him? He won't be fond of my choice being a servant…'_ though she pushed herself into telling him.

After gulping a few times she said with a confident voice: _"I…I'm in love with Ron. Ron Weasley." _

Her father was staring at her misunderstanding. _"I've never heard of that name. Who is it?"_

"_It's one of our servants…"_ Hermione whispered in such a low voice that her father had to try hard to understand.

"_A servant? You can't be serious."_ He said in a fierce voice as he backed up and walked around his desk in order to sit down again.

Hermione stayed quiet. Her heart was aching too hard for her to respond. _'He is never going to let us be together. How foolish of me to even tell him…'_

After some time of tranquillity the king said in a moderate voice: _"Do you really do love him?"_

Hermione's eyes got watery: _"I do!"_

He sighed and said: _"And does he love you too?"_

Hermione: _"He does."_

Her father looked contemplatively at her and then let his hand run over his forehead while his eyes were closed. _"Alright…when you do really want to marry him, you shall do so."_

Hermione couldn't believe what she just heard. A broad smile popped up on her face as her heart was beating very fast.

"_Father! How can I thank you? You're way too generous…I love you daddy!"_ she got up and kissed her father on the cheek and then embraced him.

"_It does me well to see you happy."_ He said and smiled.

Hermione was rushing through the castle in order to find Ron. She was looking for him everywhere but couldn't find him. As she walked out onto the balcony she could see him. He was standing beside the tree they met a few nights before. She smiled happily and ran towards him. She got faster by every step she'd take and as she finally reached Ron she would rush into his strong arms.

Ron hugged her tight and then said while he was holding her at both sides of her arms: _"What happened?"_

Hermione kissed him gently and then whispered: _"You're never going to believe me."_

"_I'll believe you anything."_ He said, anxious to hear her story.

"_I talked with my father…and…he allowed us to marry!"_ she said with a broad smile on her face.

Ron's eyes widened and he could help but smile broadly: _"Are you serious? Does he know I'm just a servant? Oh my god…" _she took her, heaved her in the air and twirled her around in a circle. Then they embraced each other in sheer bliss.

A week later their wedding ceremony was set.

It was a beautiful feast with white orchids everywhere and the crowd was cheering the man that came out of there circle – from the ordinary people.

--

The ending! So I really enjoyed writing this one shot. First I wanted to write the ending Romeo&Juliet – like but I just couldn't let them die. I hope it didn't turn out too cheesy though. I tend to do that haha :D

Well please review and tell me what you think about it!!

Thankies for reading! :)


End file.
